Nonstop Infinite Podcast
'''Nonstop Infinite Podcast' is the fifty-second episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quoter Letter Time Q: I'm trying to complete Nonstop Infinite Climax in time for Bayonetta 2. What challenge in a game has led to you absolutely flagellating yourself? from Conner *Liam: Fighting Rodin *Pat: Father Rodin, and the trick is to scum it out by using the Pillow Talk camera trick and face the camera away. *Woolie: Alien Soldier on Super Hard Q: What's the most progress you've ever lost due to saving or crashes? from Mitch *Pat: North Cave Final Fantasy 7 *Liam: My Paper Mario: The One Thousand Year save get corrupt after losing to the final boss and quitting for the night. *Woolie: Second to last dungeon in Golden Sun part one, battery died right after beating the boss. *Honourable mention from Pat's friend: The Velius fight in Final Fantasy Tactics Q: What's the hardest stomping you've ever got in a game? from Mitch *Pat: First time I played Counter-Strike *Liam: When I played Guilty Gear Xrd for the first time in Japan. *Woolie: My matches against Snafoo, in which I lost around 80 of 100. Q: What's a good example of a game that had a good gimmick, but it was a bad game? from Michael *Pat: Kill.Switch *Woolie: Evil Zone *Liam: Jurassic Park: Trespasser Q: Looking back on your podcast episodes, do you feel as though you've become characters? from Mitchell *Pat: I was always a character. *Woolie: I don't think so, we find shit that we think is funny and latch on to that, and the fans recycle it. Who we are on mic isn't too far off from who we are on mic. *Liam: I do like Japanese games and anime, but anime will always be second. Q: What's your arcana? from Woolie *Pat: The Hermit *Liam: The Lovers *Woolie: The Hanged Man Q: I have tips for Japanese lore and learning fresh in my head, would this be useful to you? from Tucker *Woolie: Absolutely, if you have any tips about cool shit to do in Japan, I am taking those suggestions. Q: Time to get sad fuckers. Adopt, belly rub, or put down: Jake the Dog, Friender and the Littlest Hobo (London) from Matthew *Liam: Adopt Friender, put down the Littlest Hobo, and belly rub Jake. *Woolie: Adopt Jake the Dog, belly rub London, and put down Friender *Pat: Adopt Jake the Dog, belly rub London, and put down Friender Q: What are your phone wallpapers? from Kitchie *Matt: Woolie was pretty sure it was his girlfriend *Pat: Woolie being my stand. *Liam: Hyrule Warriors, and the lock screen is my girlfriend with a Llama on her head. *Woolie: Samus Q: What game or film just needed more time in the oven? from Dave *Pat: Resident Evil 6, Mass Effect 3 and State of Decay *Liam: 99% of all non-AAA Japanese games. Borderlands 2 for Vita. *Woolie: Prometheus Q: How the fuck does the Sun stand work? from Shawn *It's hot, it gets hotter. It shooter lasers. Q: What's a game that hurt a genre so much that players got disgusted with that genre? from Budman *Pat: Street Fighter III: New Generation killed fighting games for a while. *Woolie: Guitar Hero sequels. Zaibatsu Watch *Woolie: Con Bravo TV *Liam: Guardians of the Galaxy *Pat: Guardians of the Galaxy and The Last of Us: Remastered Trivia *The music used in the outro is "8" by Wireless Blue Category:Podcast Episodes